


Words Don't Come Easy

by Wheeineken



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheeineken/pseuds/Wheeineken
Summary: “Why don’t you just touch me?” Those words snapped her. Wheein’s heart beats hard, resounding to her ears. The pace was so painfully fast. “The way you want to. Do as you like, Wheein-ah.” Came a soft uncertain voice of Yongsun.





	Words Don't Come Easy

 

 

A cold breeze of air passes by, making Wheein shiver. She pulled her hat down, covering her face and shoved her hands further into her pocket, trying to warm herself up. The coat she’s wearing wasn’t thick enough to protect her from the wind that sliced through her.

 

 _What is taking her so long?_ Wheein inwardly thought. Her eyes swiftly following everyone that were coming out of the establishment but unfortunately no sign of the older girl. She had been standing there for almost an hour and was certain that the guard beside her is watching her warily.

 

It was when she catches the guy glaring at her that Wheein decided to just go in. She have to muster up all of her courage to make a quick walk without the guard stopping her. A heavy breath was released when Wheein successfully avoided his skeptic eyes.

 

Once inside, she stroll through the hallway and stopped when she got a glimpse of someone familiar.

 

Wheein’s heart stammered in her chest once she saw the sight before her. Her hands— that are tucked inside her pocket— tightly gripped the clothes beneath her. She had frozen as soon as she glance at the figure clad only with a small piece of undergarment and shorts yet covered in sweat.

 

Before Wheein could register the scene in her mind, she heard a quiet cough. She had to blink a few times to broke the spell then turned her head to find the source of the disruption. A tall man stood in front of her with a questioning look on his face.

 

“Is there something I can help you with?” The man eagerly smiled at her.

 

Wheein shot him an indifferent look and her eyebrows drawing together as if she’s contemplating about his query. “No. But thank you.”

 

The man eye’s lit up— clearly misinterpreting the short-haired girl’s response— in delight, then soon widened in anticipation. He took a step closer, still smiling. “If you’re interested, I can teach you. I am the best one here.” He said, expecting Wheein to be thrilled.

 

Wheein shook her head then groans. It is pretty clear what the man is doing and she’s obviously not interested. She turned away from the man and her eyes drawn back to the girl in the middle of the room. The way that her delicate but strong arms carry her whole body as she slowly spins and hummed with the soft music in the background that Wheein could only admire from a far. A hint of nostalgia tugged her chest, stirring some unpleasant memories.

 

A tap on her shoulder made Wheein spun around to face the same man as before. She steps away, frowning at him. “I’m not interested, _ahjushi._ ” She was trying to control her temper not wanting to be rude.

 

The dumbfounded expression appeared on the man’s face though still insisted. “Come on, it will be fun.”

 

Wheein let out frustrated sigh.

 

“Listen _ahjushi_ , I’m just waiting for someone.” She raised her voice a little, hoping the man will get the point and leave. Besides, she had come to see someone, she was just supposed to meet her outside. It is her first time time meeting Yongsun here and she’s curious of what exactly her _unnie_ doing inside.

 

She knew Yongsun was interested in many things and been engaging in every single one of them but this is the first one that the older girl have taken something that might hold her attention longer. When she heard about it, Wheein guessed that her _unnie_ would drop it instantly since she have a fragile body.

 

It is fascinating to watch Yongsun pole dancing but there is a weird but not unpleasant feeling in her when she witnessed how graceful and beautiful the older girl is— though she’s always been. She knew Yongsun is very hard working and determined. Again, Yongsun had proven that she can do anything. And the proof is right in front of her.

 

“Can I just ask for your name?” The man asked with confidence.

 

Wheein crossed her arms across her chest and glared at the man, hoping that he would finally get the message. Just when she was about to open her mouth and say something that she’ll probably regret later, she heard a quiet footsteps coming their way.

 

“Wheein-ah.” Came a clear voice besides her and she turned quickly.

 

And stood there, just a few feet away, was the one Wheein had been watching in the middle of the room, sweating and her chest heaving before catching her breath.

 

“Wheein?” The questioning voice of the man who had been bothering her follow her ears but she didn’t look away.

 

In a quick motion, Yongsun stepped in front of her and looked up, as if daring the man to make a move before grasping her hand firmly with her own. The protective stance that the older girl is displaying never failed to make Wheein’s heart flutter. Though she was slightly surprised to see it openly.

 

“It’s none of your business.” Yongsun snapped and coldly addresses the man. “I’m almost done and she _don’t_ have any interest in your… teaching, _ever_. So you should probably go, _ahjushi_. ” The man is stunned, taking a while for the words to finally settle in his head then left without even looking at them.

 

When the annoyance was finally out of sight, the older girl turned to Wheein, the younger girl can’t help but be drawn to the deep eyes that pierced in her own and the strong features slowly softening.

 

“Wheeinie?” Yongsun asked a little tentative. Wheein finally registered the hesitant call and a small smile slowly creep up to her face. The older girl beamed and glance her with a hint of fondness, that Yongsun often regards her.

 

“Why are you here? Is something wrong?” Came the instant concerned voice of the older girl.

 

Wheein shook her head slowly, still steadying the pounding in her chest. _She is a kind person and she always do that… Don’t get too attach… again,_ Wheein scolds herself. She tried to composing herself and replied to Yongsun. “No, unnie. I’m here to ask if you want to go to dinner later? Since it’s been a while…”

 

“Oh so you’re waiting for me?” Yongsun blinked a few times before the corner of her lips twitched upwards. Wheein nodded, noting the unfamiliar glint in her eyes. “And yes dinner! I just need to freshen up… “ Before finishing her sentence, the older girl glanced to the place where the man from earlier went to. There was a slight frown in her face but it was gone immediately, making Wheein wonder if she’s just imagining it. She returned her attention back, then continued. “Don’t wait here. Come with me.”

 

“Okay,” Wheein shrugged. Yongsun smiled again and gestured to follow her. She couldn’t help but stare at the older girl’s figure, from her nape down her… _Is that a bruise? S_ he asked herself worried.

 

But apparently she voiced it out loud because Yongsun answered her, reassuring. “I’m fine. It’s normal to have that since I’m still a beginner.”

 

Wheein was about to respond when they arrived at a room. She watched as Yongsun opened the door then stepped aside, inviting her in. Once both of them were inside, Yongsun closed the door behind them. Wheein noted how the older girl locked it. Yongsun seems to follow her gaze and explained, “The girls from my pole dancing class personally have this room for ourselves because of those stupid men from the gym upstairs.”

 

The said room was small, having a small bench in the middle, a metal lockers against one of the wall and a door that led to the shower room. The older girl crossed the room, opened one of the lockers and told Wheein to sit down. Wheein shifted uncomfortably while Yongsun prepare herself for what looks like— she don’t even want to think about it— a bath. And it made a heat rise to her skin.

 

“I— maybe I should wait outside?” Wheein cursed herself for stammering as she removes her coat and hat, suddenly feeling hot.

 

Yongsun just brushed off her question and just continue with organising her things. Once done she head to the shower room but before that she said, “Stay there. I won’t take long.”

 

When Wheein finally calmed her nerves— and only for a short while— she heard a loud cursing from the other room. Without thinking, she came up knocking to the door, worried. “Hey, unnie are you alright?”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine! The bruises is killing me so I can’t remove my— “ said Yongsun but was interrupted again by a hiss. _Maybe I could—_ Wheein was musing but before she can fully form the thought in her head, the older girl suggested something that completed what she’s thinking. “Could you help me… please?”

 

Heat rosed up to Wheein’s cheeks and tried to find a respond to that. She’s been standing like an idiot. Why would Yongsun make her do that? She surveyed the surrounding quickly for something to focus on but nothing. _It doesn’t mean anything. She needs help, so you’re helping her_ , Wheein keeps repeating to herself as she grabs the door open.

 

Wheein tried looking anywhere but the older girl once she’s inside and immediately stepped behind Yongsun to hide her blush. It was only when she get a glimpse of the bruise earlier that she said something. “What do you want me to do?”

 

Yongsun turned her head to look at her. Wheein made a quick glance at the older girl but averted her eyes immediately and focused on the wall ahead of her. Her breath hitched when she felt Yongsun moving closer. And she didn’t have to asks what it is she wanted her help with when the older girl said, “Just help me take this off… ”

 

Wheein swallowed, her throat suddenly becoming dry and then eyed Yongsun. The older girl seem to be unaffected with her request but thens she noticed her shoulder is moving with the quickening breaths that were soon drowned out by the sight of her. She stepped forward. “Should I just remove it?”

 

The older girl just nodded. Wheein reached out, tentatively touched her shoulder and felt Yongsun shivers as she moved her hand down to her arms. The curve of Yongsun’s chest were masked by the undergarment. No matter how many times she told herself to not to make something out of it, it still caused a strange feeling. After a few moments she heard a heavy breath coming from Yongsun.

 

Now staring at the tiny piece of cloth, Wheein wrapped her fingers below the material. Swallowing hard, Yongsun raised her arm as she pulled the piece up slowly, freeing the bosom that was once covered. Leaning a little to close, her fingers accidentally grazed to the older girl’s chest.

 

Wheein quickly moved backward, the undergarment falling in to her hands and looked up at Yongsun’s face. Her head tilted to the sides and her eyes shut. There’s a slight pink tint on her cheeks. And then it hit her. Wheein was taking advantage of Yongsun. She could have easily refused her request, knowing her history of being attracted to the older girl, but she still had chosen to do it.

 

“I— I’m sorry, unnie.” She stuttered out. That was the only thing she could say at the moment.

 

Suddenly, the older girl faced her and eyes searching. Wheein looked up into the gaze and saw something else she’d seen before but hadn’t been able to name yet. She often thought of asking what Yongsun saw when she look at her like that but pushed it down.

 

Because right now, the older girl is half naked in front of her yet she couldn’t find it in her to take pleasure out of it.

 

The only thing she can feel is shame. And embarrassment, for letting her desires cloud her judgement in her situation. She really wished she had been strong enough to stop her feelings. Wheein shook her head and slowly stepped away from Yongsun.

 

“No, I asked you to do it for me.” Came the a husky, certain voice by the older girl.

 

Wheein snapped up her head to apologise again. But immediately regretted the action because she found herself only inches away from Yongsun’s face. The first thing to come to her was the sweet scent of the older girl, even though she’s was sweating earlier. Then she became aware of the heat exuding from her, making it fill her too.

 

Her eyes gazed settled upon her eyes, the emotions beneath them becoming to clear to Wheein. She found herself knowing exactly what it was. It the same sadness, the same remorse, the shame and that repressed need to push people away. Wheein’s chest felt as though it was being crushed. _Did I made her feel like that?_ She asked herself and the idea of making the Yongsun doubt herself.

 

The sorrow of the older girl in front of her was almost palpable. She couldn’t stop the sob the coming to her body. She wanted to not feel anything, though she knew she can’t. She tried to steady her breathing, the close proximity of them had making her body react.

 

Wheein didn’t notice that Yongsun took another step. It was when a slender arms slid around her shoulders that she stiffened slightly at the unexpected touch. Even with her clothes, she could feel the heat from the older woman, felt the body press fully in her own and notes the softness of her breast against hers. She relaxed a little into the embrace but she can’t stop the tears rolling to her face. The older girl holds her tighter. Even with Wheein crying, she notices the throbbing between her legs, and it’s driving her insane.

 

A wetness fell into the side of her face, and that was when Wheein notices that the older girl is shaking, sobbing. “I’m so sorry, Wheein-ah,” came the breathy words, eliciting another whimper.

 

There were silent for a moment. But Wheein felt a soft brush against her ear, and the older girl said, “I didn’t mean to make you feel this way.”

 

“No, it’s not you fault, unnie.” Wheein murmured, actually meaning her words.

 

A small wry chuckle erupted in her ear and she could feel the older woman’s body trembling. It only added to the sensation through her body. The arms around her shoulder suddenly loosen up, a hand find it’s way to Wheein’s cheek gently urging her to look up. “Don’t blame yourself, okay?” Her tone was full of desperation.

 

The touch left and began to trace patterns against the side of her face. Wheein clenched her jaw to stop the sound that wanted to break from her throat. The stroking paused and felt Yongsun grabbing her hands and placing it in her exposed back. A sharp intake found it way to her lips and she found herself wondering why Yongsun would put her through this.

 

“Stop— I— If you’re just doing this out of pity…” Wheein struggled to form a sentence. “Just don’t.” She continued weakly. The hand in her cheeks stopped, resting in her shoulders. She couldn’t think straight anymore. Either Yongsun was doing it on purpose or she have no idea of the effect. “You are making it hard for me, unnie.” She whispered, the pain seeping in her own voice now.

 

Wheein felt Yongsun pulling away, her presence replaced by coldness. She instantly miss the contact. She watch as her hair feel down and hung around her face when she inclined her head, avoiding Wheein’s sad eyes. There a slight tremble from the older girl’s body but there were no sound of whimper coming.

 

She wanted to reach out, embrace her and not let go.

 

Finally, Yongsun lifted her head and their gazes met. She couldn’t stand seeing those tears in those eyes. Everytime Wheein saw it, it was like someone is clenching her heart. Her own feelings was causing the older girl to pain.

 

“Why don’t you just touch me?” Those words snapped her. Wheein’s heart beats hard, resounding to her ears. The pace was so painfully fast. “The way you want to. Do as you like, Wheein-ah.” Came a soft uncertain voice of Yongsun.

 

An internal conflict raged in her head and it obvious what she wants. But is she ready to risk something so important to her? The thought caused her to move forward and wrapped her arms around Yongsun’s waist, pulling her into a tight embrace. She rested her head under the older girl’s chin and lips dangerously close to her skin. When she felt hands slip into her hair, making her shudder, was the moment she give in.

 

“Are you sure?” Wheein murmured into the older girl’s neck. The older girl didn’t reply and just gently brushed her fingernails against her scalp, soothing her a little. Perhaps, she’d have to say it. Yongsun usually understands her even if she won’t say anything— because both of them are not exactly good at expressing themselves— but situations like this, she needs to say it out loud. “You mean more to me than anything else. I understand if you’re doing this for my sake. And I don’t know what will happened next but if this is the only way I can be with you, unnie, I won’t let it go to waste.”

 

A soft tug on her hair urged her to tilt her head upwards and she felt a though she was drowning in those adoring eyes. That shame was still there though but she almost ignore it when the hands that had been playing with her hair is now tentatively nuzzling her cheeks. Wheein’s eyes fluttered shut at the touch.

 

“It’s alright. Show me how you feel.” She heard Yongsun said. And she was surprised at the firmness of her words. Her heart flutter in her chest, comforted by how the older girl is willing to let herself be with Wheein and guilty that she is putting her through this.

 

A hot breath brush over her face and Wheein felt her body being pressed against Yongsun. Their bodies are so close now that she could feel every curve of the other woman. Nervous flapping in her stomach making her a little dizzy. Yongsun’s eyes never leaving her face.

 

Wheein’s gaze trailed down to Yongsun’s full lips. Her heart skipped a bit at the sight and she thought she might have a heart attack if they keep this up. The seconds went by and she lost all sense of time, feeling as though they have been there forever and they won’t mind.

 

Wheein tilted her head up, gripping her arms around the older girl’s waist, forcing their faces closer. Her pulse quickened and she found herself drawing her lips closer and closer before she let her eyelids fall. A sharp breath from Yongsun told her that they are only inches apart and she could feel the warmth even more.

 

Finally Wheein felt a soft and warm lips against her own. Her mind shutting down and she focuses on the feeling of Yongsun, the taste of the older girl and the quiet hum coming from her.

 

Wheein kissed a lot of people before but it never felt like this.

 

A little too soon, Yongsun pulled back and Wheein opened her eyes, taking in the older girl’s flushed face and heaving chest. And her own chest panting too. It left her breathless.

 

“Yongsun… “ Wheein exhaled. She pressed her hands flat to Yongsun’s back, embracing their bodies further.

 

This time it was Yongsun who leaned forward, capturing her lips once more. Whatever self-control Wheein reserved for her had came crushing down. It is overwhelming her with the feelings that she used to pushed away.

 

Wheein reciprocate her with the urgency she held back earlier. Her lips moved against Yongsun’s without any hesitation. The hand at the older girl’s back is now moving down, dangerously close to her rear, while the other is stroking the exposed skin. A low suppressed moan rose up to Yongsun’s throat.

 

The heat burning through Wheein encourage her to push the older girl backwards, her feet blindly stumbling until Yongsun hits the wall. Wheein felt her sliding slightly but she holds her tighter to keep them both of upright. She slid out a tongue out against her bottom lip, causing the older girl to shiver. Yongsun whimpered but parted her lips for her, reaching Wheein’s with own tongue, making them moan.

 

A feeling of something wet on her cheeks caused Wheein to pull back. Her eyes blinked a few times, trying to see clear and realised that she is crying. She ignored it, and the worried eyes in front of her and just kiss the inviting skin of the older girl’s neck, making her throw her head back. Wheein then felt another whimper escaped from Yongsun, making her flick a tongue and it increased the intensity of the kisses.

 

One of Wheein’s hands left its place and wandered from her back sliding through the older girl’s abdomen. Wheein felt fingers tugging under her shirt above her waist. And soon she take it off, letting it fall to the floor, If the older girl is surprise of her not wearing underneath it, she don’t know because she immediately continue her ministration on her neck.

 

Between the heated moment, Wheein couldn’t help but think if they are doing it a little too fast but couldn’t bring herself to care when the older girl is close to her like this.

 

Yongsun absentmindedly arched her back, pushing her body firmly against Wheein’s. They gasped as they felt both their exposed skin met. And it made them claim each other’s lips again, mouths clashing in a heated kiss. Wheein’s hand came back to settled on Yongsun’s stomach.

 

Their tongues danced around for a while until Wheein finally slip her hand up to the curve of Yongsun’s breast. She felt a moan vibrating in the older girl as she continue massaging it. The surge of sensations were all too real and new. The action forced one of her legs to slid between Yongsun’s, coming to rest at her groin causing the older girl to moan loudly. Wheein knew that they are both aware of the implication of the intense heat against her thigh yet no one pull away. Instead Yongsun deepened the kiss further and with more desperation.

 

Shifting their position slightly, Wheein used her free hand to touch Yongsun’s backside, pulling her hips towards hers until her thigh pressed more in between her legs. Now leaning into her for support, a shaky breath released through the older girl’s lips and fingers start digging to Wheein’s back.

 

The pain from Yongsun’s action, send a shock of pleasure to Wheein. She took a deep breath and the hand on her rear skimmed upwards, cupping the swell of older girl’s other breast. “Wheein-ah… “ She called her name with a low husky voice. Wheein gazed at Yongsun’s face, looking so beautiful with tender eyes and flushed cheeks. The complete and utter want for the older girl within Wheein burst to her chest, making her sob.

 

The arms around her neck loosen up a little and Wheein could feel a hand in her cheek, fingers brushing against her skin. Her eyes fluttering shut at the comforting touch. “Shh… I know… I know, it’s okay.” Yongsun said, between small kisses on her face. “I understand,” the older girl murmured, before giving her a longer kiss in her lips this time, leaving the both of them breathless.

 

Wheein was surprised when Yongsun took her hands and guided them back to her chests. Continuing where they left, Wheein ducked her head down to kiss her exposed collar bone. The awkwardness of their position didn’t go unnoticed by her and Wheein wondered how Yongsun can keep holding up. They are standing with the older girl leaning on her and the wall behind her.

 

All the pondering ceased when Wheein got a glimpse of the naked bosom and eyes widened in disbelief that her hands are cradling them. The tip of her fingernails scraped against the skins as she heard the older girl moaning softly.

 

The pleasing sound prompt Wheein to dropped down and capture the swelling muscle between her lips, causing Yongsun to produce a surprised whimper. Wheein darted her tongue out and flicker over the pink bud, and she felt the older girl trembling and rolled her body towards her. The hand cupping the the other breast curled through Yongsun’s midriff to support her.

 

Now that Wheein’s certain the the older girl won’t fall, she turned her attention to the other breast, her lips closing around the erect nipples, eliciting another tremor from Yongsun. The ministration continued for a while, until Wheein lifted her head. She met the older girl’s gaze, a fluttering feeling visits her again. She hope that Yongsun won’t stop her because if she did, she don’t think she would. But instead, Yongsun pressed her lips against Wheein’s, forgetting the uncertain thought away.

 

Taking the same eagerness as a invitation, Wheein pushed her free hand further into the waist, slipping between the older girl’s legs. Dipping beneath her shorts and underpants, Wheein paused for a moment before her hand explored deeper, fingertips brushed against the sensitive skin. Yongsun gasped as Wheein kissed her way across her cheek and down to her jaw.

 

“You are so… “ She murmured into Yongsun’s ear, causing another low moan. A single finger tentatively curled around and slipped in between the lips of her sensitive are. A pleasure down her own body meet the sensation that the older girl is feeling. Gaining some confidence, she flicker over the small bundle of nerves in making Yongsun hips roll upwards while calling her name. Wheein keeps doing it, watching Yongsun writhed and squirmed beneath her.

 

Wheein’s name continue to escape Yongsun’s lips before they were back in a heated kiss again. The sliding of her free hand through the older girl’s chest, kneading it, and the probing of their tongues trigger more moans. Strong arms holding the both of them in place then buried her hand into Wheein’s hair while pulling her deeper into the kiss. Wheein’s finger flicker down and dipped.

 

The older girl’s hips rolled hard, with the same determination Wheein saw her when she decides on something. It wasn’t long before Wheein’s finger plunged inside her. Wheein made no move once it’s there, shuddering as she basked through the pleasure and heat that surround her finger. She never felt like this before.

 

A fidgety movement beneath her that is begging Wheein, brought her back. She kissed the parted lips again, licking occasionally to taste the sweetness of the older girl. Wheein slowly slid out of the tightness, still trying to savour the wetness. The action made Yongsun bit down Wheein’s lower lip between her teeth. And she respond by thrusting her finger inside her once more, with more force this time.

 

Wheein can feel the drench dripping onto her hands, surrounding her finger, making it easier to push harder. Yongsun’s back arched and rolled her hips back and forth in a slow fascinating motion. That doesn’t let her forget her apparent worship of the older girl’s chests as she squeezes it. Soon, Wheein added another finger, eliciting another loud moan of pleasure from Yongsun.

  
“Wheei— “ Yongsun gasped it. “—nie.” The sound made Wheein push into her with more pressure. The older girl’s breath was laboured. Wheein leaned in close, placing her cheek against Yongsun’s as her finger continue to sweep back out and then sliding back in, feeling the hot breath against her ear with a low groan. The tightening around her fingers continued and she guessed that the sensation is finally building within Yongsun, so she slip her other arm around the older girl, who did the same holding onto her neck tighter, as her fingers brushed again inside and her palm pressed against her sensitive area.

 

And that is when Wheein felt Yongsun starting to lose control. The older girl quivering beneath her and moving closer so their bodies fully touch. The pulse around her fingers finally pushed her over the edge and clamped down on it. Wheein shut her eyes as ecstasy washed over her, from the warmth beneath her. She continue caressing the smooth skin, stretching out Yongsun’s orgasm and eventually slowing her down.

 

When they both finally returned, what Wheein did first was to nuzzle her face into the neck of the girl in front of her, leaving small kisses against the smooth skin there. Yongsun brought a hand up to stroke her hair, murmuring her name.

 

They stayed like that for a while until Wheein looked up and greeted by the sight of a smiling Yongsun. The warm eyes held many emotion and the most overwhelming of all was adoration.

 

“I love you.” Wheein whispered staring at her, half expecting the older girl to shy away again but Yongsun didn’t even flinch and instead pulled her into a soft kiss.

 

Wheein couldn’t help but smile through their kiss and it seems like the older girl can’t too. It was good to feel Yongsun smiling like this and even better to know that she was the reason for it. Even though she knows Yongsun is still scared, she hoped that someday the older girl would be strong enough to say those three words too. And Wheein will be at her side until that day comes.

 

 


End file.
